


Match Made

by sallyamongpoison



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cullen, Dorian has a nipple ring, Dorian is extremely bratty when he wants something, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is short(ish), smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made

It was a party. Well, not in a traditional sense in that it wasn’t at someone’s house. Mutual groups of friends met for the first time under the strobing lights of the club with music throbbing over them to the point that it was hard to hear. He’d come because Sera had asked him. It was her birthday and she wanted her “uptight work buddies” to meet the people who she told stories about on weekdays. That meant that he and Varric had been introduced to a few laced up types over watered down cocktails and bad techno music.

At least it hadn’t been all bad. Sera was a treat, despite how their friendship began. She hadn’t liked Dorian’s magic and he’d been rather offended by her uncouth nature. It took all of a week before they became nigh inseparable on the weekends as wing-friends for the other. Apparently she’d been telling stories of Dorian’s exploits to her other friends, especially the tall and muscled blond who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. He was pretty to look at, and judging by the elbow Dorian got in the ribs when she’d introduced them it was pretty clear that even at her own birthday ‘do’ she was looking out for his better interests. Maker bless the girl, but he was gorgeous.

Over the music, lights, other people yelling, and the fact that Dorian had a few glasses of wine in preparation of meeting these people it was a little hard to catch whatever it was the gorgeous man had said to him after Sera made the introductions. He’d heard the man’s name: Cullen. Great. Oh, he was strikingly handsome in that shy and blushing kind of way with a scar that bisected his lip in ways that made Dorian want to brush his tongue over it. He was already a bit drunk, and by the time he’d led the very lacking in rhythm Cullen out to the dance floor he knew they’d end up in bed together. The way those brown eyes studied his face with a hunger Dorian recognized all too well and how strong hands gripped hard at his waist was more than enough for him to know that. It had been a hot minute since he’d been laid, anyway, so it was welcome.

At some point they’d left. Sera had given him the thumbs up as they announced their departure, Dorian’s face buried against Cullen’s neck, and they’d touched and groped in the cab on the way to Cullen’s flat.

\--

The moment the door had been shut, Cullen had pushed Dorian up against the cheap wood. They kissed, hot and deep, with tongues warring and teeth clacking together as they both fought to win dominance over the other. The effort left them breathless, though not idle, as hands tore at various layers until a steady trail of clothing led through the living room and toward the hallway. Then they’d kissed again, this time with Cullen’s hands cupping Dorian’s face and the Tevinter making soft sounds into his mouth. They both tasted of cocktails, heady and sweet, and Dorian felt the growl that thundered deep in Cullen’s chest before he heard it. It was insanely hot.

Those hands moved lower, fingertips grazing Dorian’s soft skin as they sought purchase somewhere that might get him a reaction. Cullen wanted to touch every inch of the man, and when his fingers dug cruelly into Dorian’s hips he was rewarded with a soft grunt. His scarred lips moved away from Dorian’s to kiss and suck at that elegant neck. They weren’t so drunk or immature as to leave hickeys, but Cullen bit down where he could feel and taste Dorian’s pulse. It earned him a groan and fingers covered in rings tangling in his hair. As Cullen’s mouth moved lower, tongue dipping out to taste a well defined collarbone, those fingers pressed into Dorian’s hips moved to cup his arse to hold him closer.

“Fuck,” Dorian whined, and he tugged at the mess of blond curls at the nape of the other man’s neck.

Cullen wrapped his lips around the golden hoop that went through Dorian’s left nipple, making the other man groan. He sucked, tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh that was heightened by the piercing, and clung harder as he lowered himself. Lips warmed by the mage’s flesh moved down over his chest toward his stomach before the Fereldan sank his teeth harshly into the skin just covering Dorian’s ribs. So far he hadn’t said a word, just made soft puffing gasps when Dorian would react to him. They moved together so easily, so well, and Dorian was lost.

The hands in Cullen’s hair tugged hard, making him look back up and into Dorian’s grey eyes, “Your bed,” he instructed, “I refuse to fuck on the floor.”

It was a breath before Cullen nodded, and he got back up to his feet. Dorian had thought he might be swept up into another heated and aggressive kiss like they’d been sharing, but instead a warm hand wrapped around his own. Their fingers threaded together in a way that didn’t match the intensity they’d just been sharing at all. It was enough to make Dorian furrow his brow a little at the gesture, though it was forgotten as he was led into yet another dark room and pulled onto a rather soft bed. That was acceptable, at least.

While Dorian gathered himself, Cullen flicked on the lamp beside the bed and turned to look back at the Tevinter. Truly, Dorian was everything Cullen was not: bronze, lithe, extremely handsome, poised, and exceedingly elegant. To have a moment to study him was precious, and Cullen reached out to guide Dorian back upward toward him.

“Come here,” he murmured in that soft, uncouth accent that Dorian found rather attractive coming from those scarred lips. He moved without further bidding, all but wrapping himself around the broader, pale man who beckoned him. Now things could truly progress.

They kissed again, and Dorian tried to make it that aggressive war that they’d fought moments ago, but Cullen seemed content now to rest a hand on the back of his neck and kiss him like they had all night and hadn’t just nearly ripped their clothes off each other. It was maddening to be slowed like that, but it did serve to make the heat in his blood burn slower and more enjoyably. He curled into Cullen, pressed flush together from chest to groin, and parted his lips for the gentle exploration of the other man’s tongue.

Unlike before, Cullen’s hands smoothed along Dorian’s back and sides in order to find every dip and curve of him. All those sensitive places that made the mage shiver against him were teased gently, which gave Cullen the chance to memorize the lines of the gorgeous man in his arms. Dorian knew how it felt to be touched like that and he reveled in it. On some level, it was almost just as good to be studied as it was to be devoured. What he hadn’t counted on, though, was his own desire to study Cullen as well.

They were both hard, hips bucking against each other as their mouths explored each other and hands gripped hard to keep them close. Dorian could feel the slick of precome making this rutting that much better, despite the fact that he wasn’t sure if it was his own or Cullen’s smearing across the dark, coarse hair that trailed from his navel to where his cock was starting to strain. It was making that slow burn fan higher and hotter, which was encouraged by those slow kisses. As it was, it seemed like those would be enough to really get him going.

Slow was good. Slow let him burn and touch and get lost in his moderately drunk state of enjoyment. Dorian was loose enough to go with the flow, but before too long it wasn’t enough. With a wicked grin he flipped them a bit and caught Cullen’s hands in his own to hold above the halo of blond hair that was spread across one pillow. In this moment he was thankful for the lamp beside the bed because it allowed him the chance to see the look on the other man’s face.

“This is all very nice,” Dorian drawled as he shifted himself so their hips were flush again, “but you’re going to drive me mad with all this sweet and gentle nonsense.”

Cullen’s eyes widened a little, but he seemed to recover. “You weren’t complaining,” he pointed out. It was a bolder statement than his face betrayed, especially that blush on his cheeks.

It was cute. “Not at all,” Dorian replied as he bent over to play at kissing those beautiful lips. Somehow that scar made them more beautiful, now that he had a moment to appreciate them in action. He let Cullen chase him, lips brushing just barely every so often before Dorian growled like Cullen had before and kissed him hard. A whimper escaped the man under him, which was the exact reaction he wanted, and Dorian bucked his hips to some imagined rhythm in his head.

This harder kiss lasted for a long while as their fingers tangled together again and Dorian bucked against Cullen’s hips. It felt good to be in control and to be met by the steadily more erratic bucking of Cullen’s hips in kind. Clearly this was working for him as much as it was working for Dorian. “Stay like this,” he murmured against Cullen’s lips, “I’ll make it worth it.”

The Fereldan shivered for the words, but nodded. In spite of himself, Dorian squeezed the hands he held before he let them go, leaving Cullen to tuck them under the pillow his head was resting on. Now he had the space to kiss his way down that strong, broad chest. The man tasted like salt and smelled vaguely of some sort of cologne that had probably been sprayed on his shirt hours ago. It wasn’t bad, especially because under that Dorian could smell that musky, masculine scent that was all _Cullen_. The more he kissed at that pale skin the more he wanted, and by the time he wrapped his lips around an already pebbled nipple he was completely lost in everything.

Cullen moaned, hips shifting against Dorian’s that hadn’t given up that rutting against his own. His entire existence: sight, sound, touch, taste; it all narrowed down to the man sitting atop him. All he cared about was where the man’s lips would press next, if teeth would come out to play so he could gasp and whimper for it, and that maddening bucking of their hips together that would end him before they truly began at this rate.

“Dorian,” Cullen whined as he craned his neck so he could see how the other man moved down his body.

Slightly mussed dark hair lifted to reveal Dorian’s same wicked grin as before, “Something you want?” he asked, fingers trailing down to brush over Cullen’s hip so near where he knew Cullen wanted him to touch. It was evident in his every breath and gasp and especially by the look in those rather lovely honey brown eyes.

The blond’s head fell back against the pillow again and he sighed. He couldn’t say the words without blushing. For the last few minutes he’d been adrift in his own head as his senses were assaulted by the Tevinter, and now he couldn’t give voice to the need he felt to have Dorian do _something_ to him that wasn’t just teasing him. “You,” was the only answer he could give and feel any kind of confident in it. Hopefully it was the right one.

There was a beat where nothing happened: Dorian’s hips stilled and the fingers that had been brushing over him stopped. For a moment, there was the worry everything had just gone pear shaped. Cullen almost winced as he waited for the other man’s reaction, which came after a moment in the form of Dorian leaning back over him and catching his lips again. Both the man’s hands tangled in his hair as his lips were pushed apart by a tongue that seemed to be on a mission to taste every inch of him. It made him achingly hard, cock hot and heavy against his stomach, which had him all but mewling into Dorian’s mouth.

When their lips parted again, Dorian smiled, “I assume you have-”

“Bottom drawer. Left side.”

Good enough. Dorian surged upward with a hand outstretched, and he leaned up and across Cullen to get to the nightstand. It was a bit of a precarious balancing act as he groped for the pull for the drawer, which was only complicated by Cullen grabbing at Dorian’s hips and wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock. It was unexpected, but that heat and wet felt amazing. He groaned as his arm spasmed, the drawer forgotten for the moment as he leaned on his elbow and bit at his lip.

Cullen’s tongue laved over the flared head of Dorian’s cock, swirling over it before his mouth inched upward. The other man groaned, cursed softly, and squirmed a little against how Cullen held him. The salty yet slightly bitter taste of their mixed precome urged Cullen to bathe the hot skin with his tongue so that he might get all of it. He cared little about the wet, lewd sounds it caused or the way his already swollen lips stretched. All that mattered were the sounds Dorian made for _him_.

“Cullen,” Dorian whined, then again more insistently, “Cullen!”

The sound of Cullen’s mouth popping off Dorian’s cock was obscene, but Maker if it wasn’t the hottest thing. “What?” the other man asked, breath heaving just a little for the effort he’d been putting in. He sounded positively annoyed that he’d been interrupted and that was so fucking delicious.

Now that he had a moment to think, Dorian looked down at that handsome yet now-ruddy face. “Do you mind?” he asked, his tone attempting to sound admonishing for interrupting the reaching he’d been doing.

“Not a bit,” Cullen replied, and sucked Dorian back into his mouth for another moment. It left the mage swearing and whining again. The bastard was good, Dorian had to give him that.

The hand that wasn’t holding him upright smacked a bit at Cullen’s chest to get him to stop. That tongue was amazingly talented as it licked over his slit and made Dorian jump a little. As if he weren’t hard enough, Cullen’s mouth had him leaking and threatening to undo him. The other man sucked almost gleefully at the steady stream of precome that was falling from him, undeterred by Dorian’s hand trying to get his attention, which only made him whine that much more insistently.

Dorian scrambled toward the drawer, grabbing out condoms and lube in a fit of desperation that he might come down Cullen’s throat at this rate. “Stop,” he told Cullen, “stop.” The other man obliged, though not before he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock which made Dorian shiver.

By now he was frantic, his release pressing hard against his resolve. With a soft sound of frustration Dorian pulled off his rings, snapped open the lube and squeezed a sizeable amount into his hand before he leaned up to claim Cullen’s lips again. It wasn’t a nice kiss by any means, mostly a way for them to keep some kind of connection as Dorian slowly pushed a finger into the other man’s entrance. Cullen moaned into his mouth, which had been what he wanted, and Dorian slowly started to work at spreading him open as he swallowed every cry and gasp and moan the other man had for him. He needed to fuck this man, needed it _immediately_ , and he was losing his ability to be gentle.

One finger became two, and then three before the other man was bucking his hips downward in order to get more of them. That was a satisfying feeling: Cullen all but fucking himself on Dorian’s fingers as he whined and moaned into Dorian’s mouth. Both arms were locked around Dorian’s shoulders, keeping that kiss going, and every thrust of those talented fingers so deep inside him made stars burst behind Cullen’s eyes.

“You good?” Dorian asked as he came up to breathe, hips thrusting in time with his hand against Cullen’s hip.

Cullen nodded, words long gone from him, and Dorian pulled his fingers out to land a smack against his arse. It was a pleasant sound, one that made Cullen gasp and open his eyes to halfheartedly glare. It would have been adorable were Dorian not as far gone as he was.

The mage sat up and grabbed for the condom wrapper, “Turn over,” he instructed. It only took a moment to get himself ready, and as Dorian got onto his knees he tossed the bottle and wrapper off to the side. The sight of Cullen on his stomach, face pressed against the pillow yet looking over his shoulder, was probably the most beautiful thing he’d seen. Both hands reached out to guide the other man to his knees, fingers gently brushing over Cullen’s hips in an encouraging way. “Relax,” he soothed as he leaned in close enough that their thighs were touching and he was bent over Cullen’s back, “I’ve got you.”

“Maker, Dorian, just fuck me,” Cullen whimpered and ground his arse back against Dorian’s cock so it was pressing between his cheeks. That was enough of a go ahead for Dorian, who wound a hand around himself to steady his cock as he started to push it inside the other man.

If the sounds they’d been making before had been delicious, then these were fucking phenomenal. Both men groaned, though Cullen’s turned upward into a series of pants and gasps as Dorian pressed into him. Despite the preparation, Cullen was almost unbearably tight and hot around his cock. For a moment Dorian thought he might come just from the pressure, but he forced himself to take a breath and ease himself in further.

Under him, Cullen tangled his fists in the blankets and dropped his head. He was whimpering and begging for everything and nothing all at once: Dorian’s and the Maker’s name interchangeable from his beautifully scarred lips. The intrusion was gloriously hot and hard as he felt himself stretch around the other man. Never once did he have the worry that he might not be able to take it, but instead pleaded for more. “Dorian, Dorian please,” he begged as he reached behind him with one hand to rest it on the other man’s flank.

Hearing his name falling from Cullen’s lips like that was almost enough to make him come, if Dorian was honest. That and the hand on him urging him forward, a sign that Cullen enjoyed it, made him groan and grab at Cullen’s shoulder as he surged forward until he was buried to the hilt. He bent his head to press soft kisses between Cullen’s shoulders as he fought to get a handle on himself. It had been so long since he’d been so hard and wanting. “Maker, _Cullen_ ,” he groaned as he dragged his hips backward only to push them in again. He wouldn’t last long, not like this, but he knew it would be one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long time.

Every thrust of his hips had Dorian making little “ah" sounds against Cullen’s back, but it was nothing compared to the sounds the other man was making. He bucked his hips in time with Dorian’s, driving him deeper, but he just couldn’t be quiet. Groans and gasps fell from his lips with every motion, and when Dorian found that wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside him he all but _yelped_ in equal parts pleasure and frustration as he spasmed like he’d been shocked. One of Cullen’s arms, which until then had been resting on the mattress to hold himself up against Dorian’s thrusting, moved so he could grab at his own cock. It was all getting to be a little too much for him to handle, considering Dorian hadn’t even touched him yet.

From where his face was buried between pale shoulders, the mage did notice Cullen’s movement. Oh, how grand was it that he’d driven Cullen to this end? But he wasn’t done yet. Thankfully he still had enough wits about him, despite that heat and pressure building at the base of his spine as his release started to roil, to lean up and snatch Cullen’s wrist away from his cock with a breathy laugh.

“Oh, no,” he teased into Cullen’s ear as he pushed his cock into that same bundle of nerves that had the Fereldan seeing stars, “the only way you’re coming is by me tonight.”

It earned Dorian groan and the snap of Cullen’s hips against his own as he fucked himself back onto the Tevinter’s cock. That was probably the most glorious reaction he could have asked for, though it did catch him a bit off guard. They thrust together, the sounds of their hips meeting and the bed squeaking punctuated by their own voices ringing out, until Dorian’s fingers dug cruelly into Cullen’s shoulder and he came with a shouted curse. The other man wrung him out like a dishtowel, squeezing hard around him until he fell on top of that strong back to collapse them both onto the bed.

Dorian’s chest heaved as he tried to regain his composure, but for the moment his world was reduced to the near ache in his balls for how hard he’d come. Maker, but it felt like his soul had been taken from him too. He was still buried inside Cullen as he clung to him, lips brushing over the red marks his nails had left, and Dorian sighed a bit as his head began to clear.

It took a moment for them both to come back to themselves, and when he did Cullen’s hand moved from where Dorian had pinned it up above his head before so he could wind it around his cock. He hadn’t come yet, though he’d been so close, and if he didn’t soon he felt like he’d surely die in this bed at the hands of the beautiful Tevinter who’d fucked him into submission.

Again, Dorian’s hand was lightning fast at pulling Cullen’s away from himself and a frustrated groan burst forth from the Fereldan’s chest. “What did I say?” Dorian asked into Cullen’s ear. He all but hissed the words, though a smile played at his features.

“Please,” Cullen begged, “I can’t...I’ll go mad if I can’t…”

“What. Did. I. Say?”

Cullen’s breathing was ragged and thready as his hips bucked against the air to get some kind of friction from anything. Inside him, Dorian was already stirring again from the display of complete wanton submission. He was stronger than the mage, more heavily muscled in a way that he could have easily pushed him off and come of his own volition. But he didn’t. It was such a sight to see, as well.

“By you,” he whimpered, “only by you.”

“So tell me what you need,” Dorian prompted as he bit gently at Cullen’s ear. He let his tongue drag across its shell, then tugged at the lobe with a smirk on his face.

A strangled sort of whimper wrenched itself from deep in Cullen’s chest as he turned his head to capture Dorian’s lips again. It was frantic, needful, and he bit sharply at his lower lip, “please,” Cullen begged, “Dorian, please let me come.”

“Oh, you are perfection,” Dorian purred as he wrapped his hand around Cullen’s swollen cock. He’d never felt a man so hard before, which was saying something considering his escapades before coming South, and it only took a couple of pumps of his hand across the sensitive circle of nerves just under the head of it to get Cullen to come with a shout.

Like he hadn’t been seeing stars all night, Cullen thought he might have actually gone blind. He could feel the thick, hot ropes of his spend landing on his stomach and chest as Dorian stroked him through the whole wave of his orgasm. Truly, he’d never come so hard or so completely in his life. Nothing would ever be the same again. After this, he’d probably be able to see through time and space for how quickly he was thrust into a near-coma.

When he came back to himself, chest heaving, Dorian was still pressed against him. The other man was talking, and Cullen struggled to listen: “Just imagine,” he murmured hotly in Cullen’s ear as he trailed his fingers up along the line of dark blond hair that was not completely covered in his own spend, “later, when you’re by yourself, you’re going to think of this. It’s going to be so good to know that you’ll think of this, think of _me_ , and get yourself off again.”

Cullen groaned, craned his neck awkwardly so he could bury his face in against Dorian’s throat, and bit at his lip. Maker, but he would. Nothing would ever match this.

It was a long time before either of them moved. Dorian got to his feet, shakily, and left Cullen boneless on the bed to throw away the condom and grab a warm, wet cloth to clean up. Brown eyes didn’t open again until he felt the cloth moving over his torso, and he smiled up into that handsome face. “Will you stay?” he asked, reaching out for Dorian’s hand to pull him back to bed. He didn’t so much care about the cloth landing on the floor now.

“You...want me to?” the mage asked softly, one eyebrow cocked.

He nodded and used his bulk to drag Dorian so he was lying down again with both of Cullen’s arms around him and one leg thrown over both of his. Dorian blinked, rather unsure of how Cullen had managed such a graceful motion after such a thorough fucking, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of it. It was rare, if not unheard of, that he stay somewhere for the night. That said, he wasn’t so sure he could bring himself to go back to his own flat and be by himself after something like all this.

They shuffled around a little until Cullen was pillowed on Dorian’s chest with his arms and a leg curled around the slightly smaller man. It was a strange feeling to be held in such a way, but Dorian quieted the thought by burying his face in against Cullen’s hair and breathing in the scent of it. It eased him, for whatever reason.

“Remind me to thank Sera,” Cullen murmured in against Dorian’s chest.

Ah yes. The impish matchmaker had done quite the good job. “Why don’t we send her a picture of just how thankful in the morning,” the Tevinter teased, “then she’ll really have a story to tell on monday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a prompt fill that took a turn for the...well, you can see. It was also meant to be practice for Cold, so there's also that.


End file.
